


New Year

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex and Astra ring in the new year...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that this is late, so sue me :=)

******

The fireworks whistled and popped, brightly colored streaks of light shooting across the inky black sky to explode overhead in a brilliant display of light and sound. Glancing over at Astra, Alex smirked, leaning over to playfully nudge her.

"See?" she grinned "told you you'd like them"

"Lovely" Astra grinned.

"Yep," Alex nodded "we may not have suborbital fireworks or any fancy Kryptonian technology, but we make do"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, love," Astra commented as she absently wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders pulling her close "I must say that you've picked a very nice vantage point" she remarked, indicating the rooftop that they'd claimed in order to get the best view of the pyrotechnics over the bay.

"Am I good or am I good?" Alex grinned "so, what did Kryptonians do for new years?" she wondered.

"I'm sure Kara's already told you" Astra dismissed.

"Yes, but I want to hear your side of the story"

Astra smirked.

"I suppose we did much of the same things that you do," she began "although perhaps without so much alcohol. But we had celebrations, but they were...quieter that yours, more intimate, we spent the last day and night of the old year in the company of those close to us and ushered in the new year in the same way"

"No fireworks?"

"No, not for the new year at least"

"Bummer"

"Yes, in a way"

"So nobody got fall down drunk and woke up naked next to a perfect stranger?"

"Not to my knowledge, no," Astra shook her head. She frowned, turning to stare at Ales curiously "has that ever happened to you?" she wondered.

"One too many times if I'm being honest," Alex admitted "still," she dismissed "that was then and this is now," she snuggled closer to Astra, shivering slightly in the night chill "and now, who needs to get drunk when I've got you?"

Astra chuckled.

"And here I thought I was the sweet-talker?"

"Nope!" Alex grinned, sitting up suddenly "oh, look its starting" she pointed down at the crowds below where the countdown was beginning.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

"Make a wish" Alex whispered

"FIVE! FOUR!"

"I don't need to," Astra dismissed.

"THREE! TWO!"

"Everything I want is right here" she smiled.

"ONE!"

As the count reached zero, Alex swooped in, pulling Astra into a searing kiss, grinning at her.

"Happy new year, Astra"

"Happy new year, Alex"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
